Dismalediction and the Remedy
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: After several years of lying low, Ghetsis makes a comeback. What's his plan this time? Is he going to take over Unova again? Or is he going to try and steal more Pokemon? No, this time, he's going to hit the region hard. But, with what? Well, have you ever heard the term: biological warfare?


**Author's Note: This is the very first Pokemon fic I have ever written, so I hope I'm starting off on a good note. The main characters' personalities will be based on the anime, (So Ash, Cilan and Iris) but Ghetsis' will be based from the Black and White video games (Since I haven't watched any of the anime episodes of him and I only have played the games. So, sorry if he's OOC). There will be OC's in this story (But only two) but there will only be hints of romance, not full-blown ships. Also, I don't really know what the rating for this fic should be. I don't necessarily know how graphic I'll get with the symptom descriptions, but for the time being, I'll just leave it at a T. Anyways, I should just zip it so you can get on with the story so, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

His plans had been foiled. Not once, but twice. Team Plasma had been his brain-child, and had failed at both acquiring the legendary pokémon, and at stealing every pokémon in Unova. He had lost everything, including the allies he had made in Team Plasma. The only people who had yet to desert him were the Shadow Triad. They were his trusted allies, and could even consider them "friends", if need be. They had yet to fail him. Which is why Ghetsis stood before them today, with a plan in mind that would_ not_ fail; would _not_ backfire. When this was put into action, no one would be able to stop him this time.

"Lord Ghetsis, why have you called upon us?" they ask.

Ghetsis gave them an evil smirk. "My friends." He said, slight displeasure creeping into his tone. "I have called you here today because I think I have done it. I have come up with a plan that will not fail. It will help me get back at all those who thwarted me. It will be the ultimate form of revenge." A manic look crossed his features before his expression returned placid.

"What is this plan of yours, Lord Ghetsis?" they ask.

Ghetsis pulled a small, yellow spray-bottle from inside his sleeve. "This little item here is sold almost every day to trainers. They contain healing sprays for every status ailment that may afflict their Pokémon-whether they be frozen or poisoned. I was thinking that we could use this to our advantage."

"How so, Lord Ghetsis?" they ask.

"Have you ever heard the term: biological warfare?"

The Triad were silent, not knowing how to respond to such a question.

Ghetsis took this as his cue to continue talking. "For months I have been working with top scientists in this field to help develop the perfect virus for each specific pokémon type. I have succeeded and," His voice faltered slightly as he unknowingly glanced down at his belt, no Pokéballs to be seen. "By doing so, I have formulated the perfect comeback. By infecting the sprays with these virus, that will take care of the airborne aspect of this warfare." He says, jiggling the empty spray-bottle in his hand. "There is also the part that requires infecting the water. I suggest that doses of each virus be placed strategically throughout the waterways in Unova-like rivers, so it can spread much easier into oceans and even lakes."

The Triad exchanged skeptical looks amongst one-another. They had so-far followed Ghetsis and obeyed every command that he had given them, but this idea seemed downright absurd; downright insane. "How would you manage to distribute the infected sprays, Lord Ghetsis?" One asked.

Ghetsis suddenly opened his arms, for dramatic effect. "The planes of course, the planes! Everyone knows that all important imports and exports come in via aircrafts from Mistralton City. This makes distribution much more convenient. They won't know it's tainted, they'll just send it around the region like they're supposed to."

"Are these illnesses curable, Lord Ghetsis?"

Ghetsis remained silent for a moment, before answering the members question. "No, and that is the whole point of this. I understand that all my previous plans before this one were to _acquire_ pokémon, but now I see that all of that work had been pointless. No matter how hard I tried to make my ideas come to life, they would always fail. They would fail due to my pokémon not being strong enough; they would fail due to the pokémon I wanted betraying me; they would fail due to unneeded pokémon and their pathetic trainers getting in my way. Pokémon may have helped me once before, but now all they are is a nuisance. As are there trainers. And the best way to hurt those who have wronged me, is to destroy the things that they care about the most: their Pokémon."

An eerie silence filled the room after Ghetsis' explanation. The Shadow Triad did not know how to respond. How could their leader be so cruel? How could he be such a cold-hearted sociopath? Doesn't he still care about Pokémon? They understood that if he could come up with such a ruthless plan, that you should not get on his bad side. So they kept silent, hiding this slight fear and doubt in the back of their minds.

"How soon would you like to get this plan started?" they asked.

"Very soon. In fact, I have already scheduled for several people to come down tomorrow and pick up ready to ship, infected sprays."

The Triad members nodded. "What should we do to help the advancement of this plan, Lord Ghetsis?"

Their leader huffed and folded his arms to his chest. "I think you should start contaminating the water-ways. Make sure to hit all rivers that lead to the oceans, as well as ponds and lakes."

The Shadow Triad nodded in agreement, quickly vanishing as they set out to do their orders.

Ghetsis smirked to himself._ Everything was going according to plan. Unova won't know what hit them…_ He thought. _This will show them that I am not someone to be messed with. Pokémon have brought me nothing but anguish and failure all these years. And the only way to tame these feelings, is to get rid of the source. I'm going to kill them all...every last one...and there's nothing those insolent little trainers can do about it..._


End file.
